But You Still Have All Of Me
by tomfeltonluver412
Summary: Summary inside


Title: But You Still Have All Of Me

Rating: R

Pairings: Hermione/Ron

Summary: Hermione breaks up with Ron, and tries going out with Harry Potter. But In the end, Hermione still loves Ron.

A/N: This story has been nagging me for the past half hour. I read a couple of Ron/Hermione fics from , and an idea popped into my head and it didn't want to leave me alone. Oh, and by the way, it's a songfic and the song I'm using is "My Immortal" by Evanescance. So, here it is. If it's a little corny (or alot corny) then blame the 4 cups of coffee that I drank in the 3:25 a.m hour. What? I needed something to keep me awake!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot. And I take responsibility for the corniness of this story, stating that this is my first ever songfic.

_**I'm so tired of Being here**_

"You know what? Fine! Go ahead then! I don't need you or your stupid smart arse mouth anymore! Now leave, or stay and face it!"

"Face it? Face it? How the hell can I face it Ron? How the hell can I face you, when just a couple of hours ago, I saw you in bed with that whore Lavander Brown? Huh? How, Ron? Tell me how!"

**_Surpressed by all my childish fears_**

"What about that time with Malfoy, Hermione? What about that time I saw you on your God damned knees, with his dick in your mouth? Huh? You know what? Forget about that! You wanna know how to face it Hermione? Leave! That's how! Leave then. That's how you deal with it! That's how we both deal with it!"

**_And if you have to leave_**

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Tears of sadness and hate. She stared at Ron straight in the eye. Then she went up to him, and spat in his face.

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

"I want to do alot of things to you right now, Ron. Maybe one of them would help me face it. But unfortunatly, this will have to do." She slapped him across the face and walked out the door with her suitcase and pocketbook in her hands.

Now there she lay. Two days later. Face buried in her pillow. Eyes red and puffy. Tears pouring out, drenching her already wet pillow. Thinking about Ron.

**_Your prescense still lingers here_**

"Oh God! Hermione! I'm gonna...Oh!"

Hermione felt hot gushing liquid fill up her sex, but she made no movement to kiss him or to pretend that she had came too. She already knew his routine. He would screw her sensless, sometimes he wouldn't even get her ready. He would just lubricate his crotch and plunge into her, dry or wet. He wouldn't care. He was a sex freak. He needed sex at least 2 times a day or he would freak and break something. Afterwards, he would just flop down on the bed next to her and fall asleep in less than ten seconds, not even bothering to tell her that he loves her. Or at least say good night. At first, the thought of going out with the famous Harry Potter amazed her. She never thought that her best friend for 9 years, would have feelings for her. She always thought that he was rooting for Ron and her to get together. Well, it was plainly obvious that he was when, at the end of sixth year, Ron and she had kissed, and he had said that it was about time. But what Hermione didn't pay alot of attention to, was how in their seventh year, he was more secure. He would walk about by himself, and not even ask anyone for help. Not even Hermione or Ron. They would ask what was the matter, but all the time, he would blame Voldemort. But by the end, they were as they always were. Together in the end. And they all defeated Voldemort. They all graduated happily together. Knowing the the end was no where in sight. Then Ron and Hermione's relationship started getting more serious. Ron took away Hermione's virginity. They moved in. Their friendship with Harry got distant. Then...Hermione walked in on the love of her life with another woman. This all happened in less than 8 months. The day Hermione walked out on Ron, she went to a bar, and to her delight, she met Harry there. They got a little drunk and she ended up in his bed. Him fucking her senseless while she thought of Ron. He hadn't even asked her about what had happened. And here she was, laying with Harry Potter, but thinking about Ronald Weasley and their first time.

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

The way he carressed her waist to tell her that he was ready. The way his eyes filled with lust when she took off her blue lace nightgown and he saw her nude body. The way he kissed her passionantly before feasting on the skin just under her earlobe. The way he hummed when he gently sucked on each of her pert nipples. The way he never took his eyes off of hers when he was lavishing her sex.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she thought of that day.

_**This pain is just too real**_

The way he let her strip him down to nothing. The way he postioned himself above her entrance. The way he hovered over her ear and whispered,"Are you ready?" The way he eased into her a little at a time, not wanting to hurt her. The way he stopped for a minute at her barrier, wanting to let her get ready for the pain. The way he comforted her and kissed away the tear that ran down her cheek. The way he went in a slow pace, until she starting feeling the pleasure.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

The way he pumped into her wanting body. The way he came with her name on his lips. The way he collapsed on the bed next to her. The way he held her in his arms. And the way he said,"I love you Hermione. I always will."

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me**_

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione whispered to the dark.

"Whadiyasay 'Mione?" Harry asked sleepily beside her.

"Nothing Harry. Nothing." Hermione drifted off into a dreamful sleep.

_"So? How'd it go?" Ginny Wealsey asked her best friend Hermione Granger._

_"How did what go?" Hermione asked, with false innocence._

_"You know...Last night? How did the...you know...go last night? With you and Ron?" Ginny stuttered._

_Hermione gave up pretending and sat down dreamily on one of the Weasley's couches._

_"It was wonderful." She said, taking a sip of some tea._

_"Really? Tell me everything!" Ginny said enthusiastically._

_"You really want to hear about your brother's-" _

_"I don't care! As long as it's good." Ginny said, blushing a bit._

_Hermione smiled and told her everything. _

_By the time she finished, they were both giggling._

_"What are you guys laughing about?" A deep voice said from the other side of the room._

_Hermione and Ginny quickly turned around and saw Ron and Harry coming down the stairs._

_"Hey You guys. We're just gossiping about-"_

_"Things." Hermione finished Ginny's sentence, afriad that she might screw it up._

_"Oh really?" Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione on the couch._

_"Yes really, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said, pulling Ron in for a kiss._

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_Both Harry and Ginny made gagging noises._

_"Get a room!" Hermione heard Harry snicker._

_They finished kissing and looked at each other and smiled._

_"Meet me at Diagon Alley later tonight?" Ron whispered._

_"Only if we're gonna do a re-run of last night." Hermione whispered seductively back._

_Ron nodded and kissed Hermione again._

__

_Later that night, Hermione was walking down a dark alley, trying to find the spot where she and Ron had decided to meet, when someone grabbed her and slammed her against the wall._

_"What the-"_

_"Hullo Granger"_

_It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione stiffened as he covered her body with his. She felt a hard something poking her stomach._

_"I need you Granger. I've wanted your body since 5th year. I wanted to fuck that little tight pussy of yours for the longest. Let me do that now Granger. Let me fuck you senseless." He whispered in her ear._

_"Get away from you perve! Get away!" Hermione screamed._

_"What is it Granger? Can't handle a real dick? You still settle for Weasley's way smaller than average sized puny dick? Huh?" Draco Malfoy whispered huskily in Hermione's ear, rubbing his erection against her stomach._

_"Please Malfoy! Your's will always be shunned by girls whose had Ron's." She spat in his face._

_"Oh really? Get down on your fucking knees, NOW!" Draco grabbed Hermione by the hair and pushed her towards his erection. He unzipped his trousers and took out his 8 1/2 inch dick and put it in Hermione's face._

_"Suck it." Draco demanded._

_"No...no...please...no..." Hermione pleaded, trying to get her face away from his crotch._

_"I said suck it! Or you'll never see your fucking boyfriend again!" Draco yelled._

_"Okay! Okay! Fine!" She sobbed. She took his dick in her hands and put the tip of his dick in her mouth. Draco moaned and thrust his hips, making his dick go more into HErmione's mouth. _

_"Put it all the way in Granger. Ahhh, that's it."_

_Hermione almost gagged when his dick hit the back of her throat. At that moment, she heard a gasp come from her left. She took Malfoy's dick out of her mouth and looked towards where the gasp came from. _

_Ronald Weasley was standing there, with a stunned look on his face, and tears watering his eyes._

_"Ron!" Hermione started getting up, but Ron glared at her, then at Malfoy, and left without a word._

__

__

__

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

Hermione woke with a start from her dream/memory.

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

"Shit" At first, Hermione didn't know why she woke up, but then she heard her muggle phone ringing in the livingroom. She looked over at Harry's side. He wasn't there. She panicked a bit, but when she got up from the bed and peered to the floor on the other side, she relaxed. Harry was laying on the floor, hands in his boxers, drool dripping down the side of his mouth, and snoring lightly. She smiled for a milli-second, but stopped when the phone rang again.

"Grrrr." Hermione growled. She did not like to woken up abruptly after she is in a deep sleep.

She walked over to the phone, but my the time she got there the muggle answering machine picked up. The recording was of Harry. There was some loud rock music in the background.

"Hello? Hello? Hold on a minute! I can't here you! Let me turn down the music." Instantly the music turned off. "Okay, Hello?" He paused for a minute. "Oh! Your looking for Harry? Well he's not here at the moment! Maybe if you left your name and a message, he could call you back. Hehe, suckers!"

Hermione smiled and thought about how stupid Harry was. There was a beep and a familiar voive was on the other line. Obviously crying.

"Hello? Nice one Harry. You got me fooled there for a minute. I was just calling to ask you if you seen Hermione lately?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and her knees gave away.

_**Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me**_

She fell to the floor and listened on.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

"Ummm...I did something very bad two days ago. I...After I saw Hermione with Malfoy...Remember I told you about that? Well, anyway, I wanted to get back at her. I wanted to do something with another girl and let her catch me. I wanted her to catch me. And I did. I did it with Lavander Brown. I did it in our bedroom. When she walked in on us, I thought I was supposed to feel good. Proud at least. But I didn't. I felt...shitty. I looked into her eyes, and I felt like crying man. Then afterwards, we started yelling at each other. I brought up that night and she asked me what was she supposed to do about what happened with me and Lavander. And I did something I swore to my mother I would never do to her. I told her to leave." He said the last part with a sob.

_**This pain is just too real**_

"I told her to leave and she did. She spit at me and she slapped me...And she left. Suitcase and pocketbook and all." He paused.

Hermione could here his quick breathing on the other line. She was drenched in her own tears herself. She didn't know any of this. If she would have known, she would have talked it out with Ron that day, instead of screaming at him and blaming him.

"Anyway...If...If you see her...tell her to...tell her to call me...or if she wants to...to come back. Okay? And tell her I love her...and that...I don't want to lose her. Bye."

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Hermione went to pick up the phone, but it was too late. When she put the phone to her ear, she heard a click, then the dial tone.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Hermione sobbed into the phone. She banged her fist on her forehead muttering 'idiot'. She got and idea. She out the phone back on the hook and walked over to the bedroom she shared with Harry. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and pulled them both on. She stuffed her feet in a bair of boots, grabbed her blue jacket, and walked over to Harry. She smiled at him and kissed his forhead lightly. She also took his hands out of his boxers and put them on his chest before taking her set of the keys and leaving, locking the door behind her.

She was halfway there. It was pitch black outside. Nobody was outside. After all, it was around 3 in the morning. She was walking fast. The wind was unusually cold for it being Autumn. As it blew against her face, it felt like a thousand needles prickling her skin. She could see his building now. It was about twenty feet away.

Fifteen.

Ten.

Five.

Three.

Two.

One.

She was there. Right in front of his building. The building she had ran from with tears in her eyes. She felt a stag of hope and entered the building, thanking the doorman on the way inside. She walked to the vacant staircase and silently walked up two flights. When she got to the second floor, she walked down the narrow hallway. She got up to apartment 2C.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone**_

She hesitated at first, then knocked lightly on the door. Seconds passed and no one opened the door. She turned to leave, but she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione turned around and her eyes met a pair of pale blue ones. She put her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him. As if she hadn't seen him for centuries. He put his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper.

_**But though your still with me**_

"Wanna come in?" Ron asked.

"Only if we're gonna do a re-run of that night." Hermione said, smiling against Ron's lips.

"It's fine with me..." Ron said, also smiling, leading Hermione in through the door.

_**I've been alone all along**_

They spent that night making love to each other over and over again. When they were done, they collapsed on the bed and snuggled closely together. Hermione was waiting for those three words she had been waiting to hear all night. When she heard nothing, she turned around. There was Ron, eyes closed and snoring lighly.

"Oh shit." Hermione muttered, pissed.

She turned back around and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to spill.

"I Love you Hermione." Ron muttered, snuggling closer to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and stifled a giggle.

"You knew I was waiting for that didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Now what do you say?" Hermione could feel Ron smiling.

"Good night."

"Your not serious?"

"That was great sex?"

"Hermione!" Ron sat up and looked down at Hermione with a frown.

"I'm only playing around." She pulled him down for a kiss.

"I Love you too, Ronald Wealsey." And they kissed each other goodnight.

_**When You cried I'd wipe away all of your tear**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

The both fell asleep, content to be in each other's arms.

_**All of me**_

A/N: Hey all! This is my first Songfic so don't be harsh! And tell me if I did good or not so that I know if I can do another or what. So please R&R!!!


End file.
